


Free.. Pigeon

by Dreaded_Doll



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaded_Doll/pseuds/Dreaded_Doll
Summary: I'm sorry for not updating my main story! School and all!But I did write this, whatever this mess is. It just kind of came to me.. This Reader is completely different to the reader in my story 'A melody so rare' and none of this is related to that story or canon in it.Just a silly thing I did when I had some spare time.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Free.. Pigeon

y/n swings the front door open loudly, it bangs against the inside walls.

"OH, Y/N YOU'RE HOME! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG-"

Papyrus walks into the hall to see a dishevelled y/n holding a flapping pigeon.

"Look what I found." they say calmly.

Red walks in beside Papyrus to see what the fuss is.

"look what you 'found'?" he questions

Blue and Edge arrive after Red.

"Yeah it was just in the plaza and no one was taking it so I just grabbed it."

"I THINK THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S A WILD ANIMAL?" Blue asks as if it were a question.

"YOU SHOULD LET IT GO." Edge states

With a blank face, Y/n releases the pigeon which promptly flies into the house.

A yell can be heard from deeper inside the house "what on earth..?" Sans' voice echoes.

Edge places a hand to his forehead and sighs deeply "OUTSIDE.."

Y/n takes two steps backwards through the open door into the front garden

"Ok now what?"

"I MEANT YOU SHOULD'VE LET THE PIGEON GO, OUTSIDE!" he shouts angrily.

"Oh, yeah my bad, that makes sense." Y/n chuckles.

Sans then wanders into the hall "do you guys know why there's a pigeon in the living room?"

"Sorry Sans, I thought it would be cool." Y/n apologises.

"WHY WOULD THAT BE COOL?" Papyrus asks.

Y/n shrugs "I dunno cause like, it was so hard to catch and bring all the way back here so.. yeah I dunno?"

"I'M STILL CONFUSED.. WHY DID YOU WANT TO CATCH IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Blue asks with a furrowed brow.

Y/n stares blankly back at him for a moment

"Free.. pigeon." they finally say

"F-FREE PIGEON??" Blue mimics.

"Oh my God, and they lay eggs so we can like, sell pigeon eggs for money!" Y/n realises, like it was the most amazing idea anyone had come up with ever.

"but we have money? you have a job, did you go to work today?" Sans asks.

"Of course I didn't! I was catching the pigeon, do you have any idea how hard it is to catch a pigeon!?"

"BUT WE DON'T NEED A STUPID PIGEON!" Edge screams.

"Well where else are we going to get eggs from?!" Y/n retorts.

"THE STORE!" He shrieks back, before stomping off.

Stretch wanders into the hall "why is there a pigeon making a nest under the coffee table?"

"Y/N THOUGHT IT WOULD BE 'COOL' TO CATCH A PIGEON AND BRING IT HOME." Blue explains

"oh" Stretch's face goes blank "..cool."

Mutt and Black then appear

"IS Y/N HOME YET? WE WERE PLANNING SOMETHING TODAY AND THEY'D BETTER NOT BE LATE.." his eye-lights land on everyone crowded in the hallway "WHAT DID THEY DO THIS TIME?" he sighs.

The pigeon flies down the hall dangerously close to Mutts head, he lets out a "fuck!" as it swoops by into the kitchen.

"A PIGEON?" Black deadpans.

"Yes." Y/n confirms.

"but why?-" Mutt starts

"they thought it would be 'cool'" Stretch begins

"they brought it home 'cause it was hard ta catch'." Red continues

"but why did they catch it??" Mutt asks again

"THAT'S WHAT BLUE ASKED!" Papyrus stated cheerfully.

"THEY JUST SAID 'FREE PIGEON." Blue says

"they also said we could 'sell it's eggs for money'." Sans speaks.

"but we have money?" Mutt explains

"yea, we just said that too." Sans says

"DOES EDGE KNOW?" Black asks

"HE'S THE ONE WHO TOLD THEM TO LET IT GO." Papyrus replies

"WHY THE HELL WOULD HE TELL THEM TO DO THAT?!" Black asks angrily.

"he meant for them ta let it go outside." Red makes clear

"..OH." Black turns to face Y/n "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" he grumbles

"You're right.." they begin sadly.

"he didn't mean like that darlin'" Mutt comforts.

"YES! DON'T FEEL BAD DEAR, IT'S JUST A LITTLE STRANGE THAT YOU WOULD BRING HOME A-"

"She'll get lonely all by herself! I'll go get another one." 

Y/n turns to sprint away, but gets yanked back by multiple skeletal arms, as a chorus of "NO!"'s echoes down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for crackhead energy reader inserts.  
> Hope you enjoyed at least a little bit, I have many ideas for my story and future stories. I just need more motivation and spare time. Stay tuned! <3


End file.
